britishuniversitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Our University portfolio(2915-3)
Oxford – capital of a county Oxfordshire in Southeast England. Its population – 151.000 persons; through a city the rivers Chervell and Thames, merging to the south from city center proceed. The formed river is called as Izis. In Oxford there is an Oxford University – the oldest high school of the English-speaking world. In Oxford there are the buildings reflecting all English architectural styles, appeared after arrival of saxophones, turning on the camera Redkliffa concerning a XVIII-th century. Oxford is known as a city of "dreaming spikes" is a description poet Mettju Andrews has thought up, speaking about harmonious architecture of the Oxford university structures. The English historian John Rus who has written in 1490 work "Historium Regum Angliae" (Royal history of England), asserted that the first city on a place of modern Oxford has been constructed on Thames by king Mempritsiusom at the same time when prophet Samuil was the judge of Israel. Thus, he asserted that Oxford has been based in XIV-XV centuries B.C. and was known under different names, hasn't got accustomed yet Saxon "Oxenfordia". Other medieval historians supported the version that Oxford has been based by the Trojans who ostensibly have moored to coast of Britain in 1100 BC One more alternative version says that king Arviragus has based Oxford in 70 year of our era, but for it there is some historical base. Actual certificates of existence of settlements in territory of present Oxford are neolytic tips of arrows and other similar archeological finds. Though to us not cunningly any ruins of this period, it is considered that for 4000 years BC here there was a large neolytic settlement. Bronze age barrows say that during this period (2000-700 BC) here there was a constant settlement. During the Roman gain of Britain Oxford, unlike London, Colchester and Chester, has been ignored by aggressors though here there were furnaces for ceramics roasting, possibly islands supplying new governors ware. During the Saxon period Oxford left a shade and became more important center, than at the Roman governors. The name "Oxford" has appeared then and initially sounded as "Oksenfordija" ("Oxenaforda") that meant "the Bull ford" ("Ford of the Ox") – fords were very important before бритты have started to build bridges. The first written mention of a city is in Anglo-Saxon chronicles and concerns 912 year, and in VIII century on a place of a present cathedral of Krajst-Cherch there was the Saxon abbey operated мерсийской the princess - sacred Fridsvajdoj. According to a local legend, Fridsvajda has constructed abbey to keep the virginity. When the persevering admirer of the princess has tried to take force abbey (and its prior), it was amazed with blindness. Sight has returned to the unlucky boyfriend only after sacred Fridsvajda has forgiven him. Now the legendary princess is the sacred patroness of Oxford. =Oxford: an international university= Oxford University has been at the forefront of understanding the world and shaping it for centuries. Since the Enlightenment, Oxford has been one of the world’s most influential and international universities. *Today, one third of our students and academic staff are from overseas. *We collaborate with colleagues around the world on topics of international importance, from the origins of the universe to the challenges of present-day globalisation. *Our tutorial system is famous for the intensive, rigorous education it provides. *Our graduate programmes train academic leaders around the globe. *Centuries before most of today’s leading universities existed, we welcomed our first international student, Emo of Friesland, in 1190. Decades before most universities became interested in international students, the Rhodes Scholarships started bringing talented international students to Oxford. *We have educated 25 British prime ministers and over 30 foreign presidents and prime ministers. *Oxford has defined the English language for many people around the world, through the dictionaries and other books of Oxford University Press (OUP), the world’s largest university press, present in 50 countries. Shaping the world we live in today Our research and students have fundamentally shaped the world we live in today. *The worldwide web was created by Tim Berners-Lee - who studied as an undergraduate at Oxford. *Dr Manmohan Singh, prime minister of India, helped liberalise trade in India in the early 1990s, leading to substantial economic growth and reduction in poverty rates - after doing his doctorate in economics in Oxford. *Oxford Professor Nick White proved the life-saving efficacy of today’s most effective anti-malarial drug, artemesinin, in the treatment of severe malaria. *Oxford academic Fred Taylor developed ‘infrared remote sensing’, which allows us to monitor the heat radiated by the earth’s atmosphere, a critical tool in analysing climate change. *Oxford professors (the late) Sir Richard Doll and Sir Richard Peto identified the full role of cigarette smoking in causing lung cancer and vascular diseases, and have quantified its likely impact in rapidly growing populations such as China. =International Collaboration*= At Oxford University, our academic work is an international enterprise. We collaborate every day with colleagues at universities around the world - working on joint research, reviewing academic papers, organising conferences and giving seminar papers. Our view is that collaborations work best bottom-up, driven by the shared interests of academics and in the service of great teaching and research. We have affiliations with many institutions around the world. The three collaborations below are examples of institutional links created and maintained by the connections between individual academics and universities. *International Alliance of Research Universities (IARU) *Oxford-Princeton *Oxford-National Institutes of Health International Alliance of Research Universities (IARU) IARU Global Summer Programme Interns IARU is an alliance of 10 of the world's leading research universities: ANU, ETH Zurich, National University of Singapore, Peking University, University of California - Berkeley, University of Cambridge, University of Oxford, University of Tokyo and Yale University. It i s a strategic drawing together of universities that share a similar vision and have a commitment to educating future leaders. IARU Global Summer Programme The IARU Global Summer Programme (GSP) offers a learning experience for students at the 10 leading research universities. It provides intensive, residential summer courses to students from IARU member universities. IARU links: *IARU Global Summer Programme Oxford-Princeton Building on longstanding connections between academics, Oxford and Princeton entered into an agreement in 2001 to further strengthen ties. The two main components to the relationship, student exchange and research collaboration, are now joined by a third, a joint postdoctoral programme in global political economy. Student exchange: every year, 10-15 students of biochemistry, history, engineering, physics and philosophy, from each university, spend a half or full year at each others university. Research collaboration: each year, the two universities provide seed funding for joint research projects between their academics. Global Leaders Fellowship Programme Oxford and Princeton have been running this exciting postdoctoral programme in world politics and political economy, for scholars from developing countries, since 2008. Six fellows are appointed each year and spend one year at Oxford and one year at Princeton. Oxford-Princeton links: *Global Leaders Fellowship Programme *The Oxford-Princeton Research Partnership Initiative Oxford-National Institutes of Health The National Institutes of Health Oxford-Cambridge Scholars Programme was started in 2001 in recognition of the fact that the most innovative and exciting biomedical research is increasingly a global and collaborative process. The programme is an interdisciplinary venture, leading to a doctorate, and is designed to train outstanding students in various areas of biomedical research. Students split their time evenly between two world-class research centres and are supervised by leading researchers in both places. Scholars (6-8 per year) are fully funded and must be US citizens or permanent residents with a US bachelor’s degree. Oxford-National Institutes of Health links: *National Institutes of Health Oxford-Cambridge Scholars Program thumb|500px|left thumb|500px|left thumb|500px|left hostels: http://www.youth-hostels.ru/%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0% BB%D0%B8%D1%8F/%D0%9E%D0%BA%D1%81%D1%84%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B4. Uni: http://www.ox.ac.uk/ Info for turists: http://www.ox.ac.uk/visitors_friends/visiting_the_university/index.html; http://moikompas.ru/compas/oksford Videos: http://www.youtube.com/user/oxford?feature=watch * Международное сотрудничество __________ Info for translation: Университет Оксфорда Девиз: «The Lord is my Light» Великобритания, Оксфорд, графство ОксфордширСтарейший университет в англоязычном мире и первый в Великобритании, основан около 1117 года английским духовенством, которое решило дать своим священнослужителям образование (в отличие от континентальных, английские священники часто были неграмотны). При Генрихе II Оксфорд стал настоящим университетским городом; со временем обучение в этом университете стало обязательным для знати. Название «Оксфорд» происходит предположительно от двух слов — «бычий» и «брод». Два самых древних колледжа Оксфорда — Баллиоль (1260 год) и Мертон (1264 год) — названы в честь своих создателей. Джон Баллиоль был отцом будущего короля Шотландии, а основателем второго был лорд-канцлер Уолтер де Мертон. Это одна из оксфордских традиций — зачастую колледжи основывали очень высокопоставленные персоны, даже монархи. А кардинал Томас Уолси в 1525 году открыл колледж имени самого себя — чтобы сохранить память о себе в веках. Каждый вечер во дворе Кардинальского колледжа раздается звон ритуального колокола «Большой Том». Собор этого колледжа с 1545 года является кафедральным, и в нём собрана богатая коллекция витражей. Колледж Церкви Христа — самый большой и красивый в Оксфорде, а один из самых роскошных колледжей Магдалины (Magdalen College) находится на берегу реки Червелл. В 1458 году его основал один из преподавателей Винчестерского колледжа. Колокольня и мост Магделины стали символом города, а хор колледжа каждый год 1 мая на башне поет гимн причащения. Напротив колледжа Магдалины расположен старейший ботанический сад Великобритании — его открыли студенты-медики в 1621 году. Университет состоит из 39 колледжей, а также семи общежитий — закрытых учебных заведений, принадлежащих религиозным орденам без статуса колледжа. Экзамены, большинство лекций и лабораторных занятий организованы централизованно, а колледжи проводят индивидуальные занятия со студентами и семинары. Сейчас в Оксфорде учится 18,5 тысяч студентов, около четверти из них — иностранные. Их количество резко увеличивается летом, когда открываются летние языковые школы. Ректор Оксфорда — сэр Крис Паттен. Женщин в Оксфорд начали принимать только в 1920-х гг., однако уже в 70-х было отменено раздельное обучение. Штат преподавателей Оксфорда огромен — почти 4 тысячи человек, из них 70 — члены Королевского общества, более 100 — члены Британской Академии. Оксфорд использует в обучении уникальную систему тьюторства — над каждым студентом учреждается персональная опека специалистом по выбранной специальности. Основные направления подготовки студентов — гуманитарные, математические, физические, социальные науки, медицина, науки о жизни и окружающей среде. Отделения: классических языков и литературы; древней истории; филологии, лингвистики и фонетики; живописи и изобразительного искусства; английского языка и литературы; средневековых и современных языков; современной истории; музыки; Востока; философии; теологии; Китая; истории искусств; истории медицины; антропологии; археологии; биохимии; географии; наук о растениях; зоологии; математики; статистики; химии; наук о Земле; инженерных наук; материаловедения; физики; анестезии; кардиоваскулярной медицины; клинических лабораторных наук; клинической медицины; клинической неврологии; клинической фармакологии; генетики; молекулярной медицины; акушерства и гинекологии; офтальмологии; педиатрии; психиатрии; здоровья населения и первой помощи; хирургии; экспериментальной психологии; анатомии и генетики человека; патологии; фармакологии; физиологии; Африки; Бразилии; современного Китая; Японии; Латинской Америки; России и Восточной Европы; Южной Азии; экономики; образования; Институт интернета; права; менеджмента; политики и международных отношений; общественной политики и социальной работы; социологии; дополнительного образования. Для того, чтобы поступить в Оксфорд, кроме весьма внушительной суммы денег (расходы на проживание в год — около 8 тысяч фунтов, плата за обучение зависит от выбранной специальности — искусство — 6300 фунтов; наука — 8400 фунтов, медицина — 15400 фунтов), необходимо знать английский язык не хуже англичанина (по сертификатам IELTS — 6.5, TOEFL — 230). Заявление подается осенью перед предполагаемым годом начала обучения. Специальная комиссия рассматривает оценки (только отличные, A-level), рекомендательные письма, проводит собеседования. В некоторых случаях будущего студента могут попросить показать свои письменные работы — в Оксфорде строго подходят к своим будущим подопечным, и выбирают не по толщине кошелька, а по уровню знаний, мотивации к учебе. Кстати, поступать в Оксфорд и Кембридж одновременно запрещено. Оксфорд — не только университет, но ещё и крупнейший научно-исследовательский центр, у Оксфорда больше сотни библиотек (самая обширная университетская библиотека в Англии) и музеев, свое издательство. Студенты имеют возможность большое количество своего времени посвящать досугу — к их услугам более 300 кружков по интересам. Традиционно пристальное внимание в Оксфорде уделяется спорту как полезному и престижному виду отдыха. Например, недавно команда Оксфорда обыграла сборную Кембриджа в соревнованиях по академической гребле. Из стен Оксфорда вышла целая плеяда блестящих деятелей науки, литературы, искусства — здесь преподавали Кристофер Рен, Джон Толкиен, Льюис Кэрролл, учились Роджер Бейкон и Маргарет Тетчер. 25 британских премьер-министров закончили Оксфорд. Образование в Оксфорде для английской аристократии — многовековая традиция и дань престижу, а для талантливых студентов — шанс стать учеными мирового уровня. История в фактах: 10.11.2007 В Оксфорде, в госпитале Джона Рэдклиффа, русская учительница музыки родила сразу пятерых близнецов. Они появились на 14 недель раньше срока, весят от 500 до 900 грамм, однако чувствуют себя хорошо и опасности для их жизни нет. Российские врачи предлагали 29-летней женщине отказаться от попытки родить всех пятерых живыми и здоровыми, и она отправилась в Оксфорд, чтобы получить помощь английских специалистов. 2006 год Британские и австрийские ученые подсчитали, сколько весят некоторые страны. Они основывались на данных о толщине земной коры каждой территории. По их данным, Великобритания весит 24 000 000 млрд. тонн, а самый тяжелый город Англии — Оксфорд. Там километровый участок земной тверди весит 140 000 тонн. 2006 год Существует устойчивое мнение, что рыба — одно из самых глупых животных, однако ученые из Оксфорда доказали, что это не так. В течение нескольких месяцев они проводили эксперименты с помощью специальной подводной полосы препятствий, и выяснили, что мексиканские слепые пещерные рыбы проходят ее за несколько часов, быстро ориентируются в изменившейся обстановке, и даже способны ее запоминать. Кроме того, они легко справлялись с комплексными задачами, которые не могли решить более «умные» с нашей точки зрения животные — собаки и хомяки. Оказывается, рыбы способные запоминать своего владельца и даже сердиться, если их кормит кто-то другой. 2007 год Известная поп-дива Мадонна решила восполнить недостаток образования и поступила в Оксфорд на отделение английской филологии — сообщает газета The Sun. К сожалению, в учебных аудиториях певица почти не будет появляться — она выбрала дистанционную форму обучения. По окончанию курса Мадонна получит степень бакалавра искусств. В 2003 году в Оксфорде американский филолог Майкл Драут обнаружил неизвестную ранее рукопись знаменитого автора фэнтезийной трилогии «Властелин Колец» и крупного оксфордского ученого Дж.Толкиена. Сообщается, что это перевод саги «Беовульф» с комментариями профессора, специализировавшегося на германистике. Объем рукописи — около 2 тысяч страниц.